The field of the present invention is accessory devices for flashlights.
Flashlights come in a variety of shapes and sizes. A common design in the art comprises a barrel-shaped body with a cylindrical head assembly. This design best accommodates standard, cylindrical batteries as the power source of the flashlight. The head assembly typically contains a lamp covered by a clear lens, the lens being recessed from the outermost end of the head assembly to help protect it by reducing its exposure to contact with foreign objects.
It is often desirable to change the color or intensity of the light emitting from a flashlight. A known method of accomplishing this is to remove the clear lens from the head assembly and insert a particular colored lens in its place. However, this method can be cumbersome and time consuming. Another method is known whereby a colored, accessory lens is placed over the existing lens at the end of the head assembly and secured by a "lens holder" device.
It is also desirable to prevent a flashlight from rolling along a surface. A known method of accomplishing this is to equip the head assembly with an attachment accessory having a plurality of flat sides which inhibit the flashlight from rolling. This attachment, or "anti-roll" device is typically made of molded plastic or rubber material and is designed to fit over a cylindrical flashlight head assembly.
It is further known to combine the utility features of a lens holder with those of an anti-roll attachment in a single flashlight accessory device.